I'm in MineCraft? (Reader Insert)
by Blizzz
Summary: Will contain some romance, just sayin'. You, pressured by your close friend decide to finally go and try MineCraft. But you get a very, very rude awakening... Rated T for bad language. Also, this was directed toward a female audience, if you didn't know.
1. Chapter One: MineCraft

You gasped, jumping up at the sound of your alarm. You were sweating, and breathing heavily. It came back to you, then and there. Just another nightmare... you sighed in relief, glaring at your annoying alarmclock. That's what had terrified you. "Jeez, the stupid thing. I need to get a new one." You muttered. It was November 26th, and thanksgiving was coming up soon. The thought of having to face your whole family scared you. You looked through the window at the snow with a sigh. You hated snow. But it had been there for awhile now, and you were getting used to it.

You got up, and got dressed, ready to face the day, and actually go out and be social!  
Haha, got you there.

You hated people. You were not social at all. But at least you had your best friend there with you. His name was Alex. The two of you had been best friends since you were eight. He was the only one you could ever talk to. But no matter what he may feel, he would always be your best friend, and nothing more.

You grabbed your phone, and decided to give him a call, sighing. You waited while the phone rang, tapping your foot on the ground impatiently. He didn't pick up. You let out an irritated groan, and hung up, not caring to leave a voicemail. You sighed. He was probably sleeping in. You sighed, going to the door and grabbing your jacket. You weren't hungry, so you decided not to eat breakfast. You left your comfy, warm apartment and left out into the hard, cold outside world. You figured it was unhealthy to never go outside.

It wasn't snowing at the time and was rather sunny today. There was still snow all over, though, and it was cold. You started heading toward the park nearby. It was a peaceful park, compared to a lot of other places. When you arrived, you sat down on the bench, staring at one tree in specific. It was a very beautiful cherry blossom. You just stared at it, for just one moment forgetting all your stress, all your mistakes, all your everything...

"Oh, hey, _!" You gasped, jumping. That moment of peace was interrupted too soon. You looked up to see your best friend heading toward you, waving. "Oh, uhh... hi, Alex." You murmured, staring straight ahead blankly.

"How's life?" He asked, sitting down by you on the bench, smiling.  
"Terrible."  
He laughed. "Aww, how come?"  
"Stress." You muttered simply, sighing.

Alex stared at you. "Hey, cheer up, _... stress can't bring you down that easily, can it?" He asked.

You shrugged, staring at the tree again. That was where you and Alex had first met... you were chasing a cat, but then you tripped right next to that tree. You bruised your knee, and began to cry. But there was Alex, there to help you up. You were best friends since that very day. You smiled softly.

"_! You're smiling!" He exclaimed, grinning at you. You laughed and shoved him. "Shut up, ya dork." You said, grinning. "Hey! Meanie!" He joked, shoving you back. You laughed harder.

After awhile of chatting, Alex suddenly said, "Oh! Hey, _, have you ever heard of MineCraft?" He asked you, and you just shook your head. "No. Why?" You asked curiously. "Well, it's just the greatest game ever invented!" Alex exclaimed, grinning. "You should check it out. I'll let you use my account as well. Oh jeez, look... it's getting dark already! Time flies, man. I'd better go." He got up and began walking away, but then quickly turned and waved. "See ya, _!" He called, and you smiled, returning the farewell.

That night, you got onto your computer, looking up MineCraft. From the looks, MineCraft was apparently extremely popular. You watched a few YouTube videos on it to see what it was like You shrugged, deciding to download it... it looked kinda fun. But while it was downloading, you heard the door bell ring. You jumped up and quickly went to answer the door. It was a delivery man, delivering a package. You grinned. "Thank you, sir!" You called to him, and closed the door, setting the box down by the door and going back to your room to get back on your computer. But your computer screen went black. You were puzzled. It was plugged in...

You approached it slowly, but right when you touched it, the whole world around you began to pixelate right in front of your eyes. You wanted to scream, but couldn't. Your vision went black.

You opened your eyes, and everything was blurred. But when your sight went clear, you gasped, covering your mouth so you wouldn't scream. "Oh no."

Now, before you accuse me of anything, I also have this story on Quotev under the name Blizz (yes, that is me), and I will only put a few chapters on here. I am working on it OFFICIALLY on Quotev, so here's a link if you want it: story/4072994/Im-in-M-MineCraft-Reader-Insert-Yep/

Hope you enjoyed the story so far, thank you for reading it. :)


	2. Chapter Two: Skeleton

I've decided to turn the harmful mobs into people, to make writing this easier... also, I'm really sorry this chapter was _SUPER_ short...

You opened your eyes, and everything was blurred. But when your sight went clear, you gasped, covering your mouth so you wouldn't scream. "Oh no."

Oh, yes. You were in MineCraft. Well, at least you knew the basics: Build a house before nightfall, and don't starve. You jumped to your feet (you were just on the ground) and looked around. Everything looked so... blocky. Well, time to get real. You looked at the ground and started to dig. Destroying the dirt, little float-y icons of the block kept popping up. You were supposed to pick those up... right?

Shrugging, you picked it up. But then it faded right before your eyes, and you gasped. But then you saw something at the bottom of your vision that showed the dirt block. You sighed, picking another one up. The dirt block then had a little number on it. The number was... two. You sighed, looking around. Trees. You needed trees. You were in a meadow, though. But there was a forest nearby.

You ran over to the forest, and immediately began to chop down some wood... with your bare hands. Somehow though, you didn't feel a thing. Maybe, however real this stupid thing was, it was just a nightmare. You sighed, staring at the ground. "It must be a dream, considering I can't feel anything." You murmured, shrugging. But then you were proven terribly wrong.

A scream split the silence as you felt terrible pain in the center your back as though you were struck by an arrow. You looked behind you, seeing some pale guy smirking at you, grabbing another arrow to shoot at you. "Shit... that must be a skeleton." You murmured, barely dodging the next bow. You were quite weak, and not used to being shot in the back by the arrow.

The skeleton pulled another arrow, aiming it at you... but this time you were too slow. The arrow hit you straight on in the chest, and with a gasp, you fell to the ground, unconscious.

All you knew was that you were hurt. You heard a battle cry, and a screech which you hoped was from the skeleton. you heard murmuring, but that was all. Everything was black.

Now, before you accuse me of anything, I also have this story on Quotev under the name Blizz (yes, that is me), and I will only put a few chapters on here. I am working on it OFFICIALLY on Quotev, so here's a link if you want it: story/4072994/Im-in-M-MineCraft-Reader-Insert-Yep/

Hope you enjoyed the story so far, thank you for reading it. :)


	3. Chapter Three: Enderman

"Hey... hey, you. Wake up." You heard a voice whispering to you, but you just groaned with pain. "Hey!" You heard the voice raise slightly more, and you gasped, sitting up quickly. You were in a bed, in a wooden house. "Oh God... it was a dream!" You gasped, eyes wide. "Nope." You heard a mutter in front of you, and you gasped. Only just then did you notice someone standing there in front of you. He had short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Wh-who are you!?" You gasped, scooting back. The man sighed. "Steve. The name's Steve." He muttered, holding out a hand for you to shake. You just stared at the hand, still a bit shocked. You just realized you were in a block-y bed, in a block-y house... Steve was the only thing not block-y. Well, Steve and you of course.

"You're supposed to shake it." Steve murmured, trying to hide his grin of amusement. This girl was hilarious.

"I know that!" You snapped at him, reluctantly shaking his hand. "M-my name is _." You muttered, looking away. This guy honestly kind of scared you. "Hey, there's no reason to fear me." Steve said, and you gasped. He could read minds!? ...No... that was impossible. "I don't fear you! I don't fear anything!" You stated, glaring at Steve. He shrugged. "If you say so." He replied, walking over to a furnace, and grabbing something from inside of it.

"Hey, want some steak?" He offered, but you shook your head for two reasons- one, stubbornness. You weren't going to take any help from this 'Steve' guy. Two, you couldn't trust this guy. You'd only just met him. "Suit yourself. Have fun starving." He said, shrugging, and eating the steak.

You let out an irritated noise. "I refuse to eat anything you give me." You muttered. "Oh, are you implying I'm a bad cook?" Steve replied cooly, and you huffed. "That's not what I meant." You murmured, getting up, but winced and grabbed your side, which you just realized was bandaged up under your shirt along with your back. "Well then, what was it you meant?" Steve asked, walking up to you and offering to help you walk. You shrugged him off irritably. "I mean that I can care for myself, smart-ass." You muttered.

"Really? You know that you'd be dead now if it weren't for me. Skeletons are just like all the other monsters. Kill. No mercy." He pointed out. He had you caught there. "Look. I appreciate the help... but I can survive on my own. And if I die, that's my own fault." You said, ignoring the fact it was dark out. You went right up to the door, opening it, and walking outside. "No, you idiot! Come back here, _!" Steve called, chasing after you.

You ignored him, but then there was something you couldn't ignore. It was a very tall black-haired boy with a purple hoodie, staring directly at you. You made the mistake of looking into his dark, unnaturally purple eyes. Right when you looked at him, you heard Steve yelling at you, and the boy disappeared into little purple particles... but you screamed as he appeared right in front of you.

You heard this annoying, fuzzy noise that seemed to block everything else out. You felt terrible pain weaken you just from looking at the boy. It was as though he had some sort of powers. You wanted to scream, but you were silenced. You wanted to cry, but no sign of crying seemed to come to you. You just stayed still until everything faded to black.

You opened your eyes slowly, coughing. You could barely breathe. You looked around. You were on the ground, in some sort of a dungeon. There was jail bars keeping you from leaving, and by the door you saw a plate with bread on it, and a note...

You knew it was stupid to do so, but you crawled over toward it, unable to hold back your hunger.

On the note said:  
"I left food for you. Don't you ever think this means anything.  
-E"  
The 'E' signed at the bottom of the paper was mysterious, and seemed to remind you of the tall boy with the black hair and hoodie. You shrugged, quickly grabbing the bread and sniffing it. Observing it closely, you decided it was probably safe to eat. Quickly you took a bite, grinning. It was good. You took another bite, and before you knew it, the bread was gone. You wanted to curl up in the corner and sleep again, but footsteps kept you alert.

You prepared yourself to see the guy, and reminded yourself not to look him in the eyes... but what you heard made you jump with joy. "_! _, are you in here?" It was Steve! "Steve! Oh, thank god you're here!" Steve walked behind the corner, and began to mess with the lock on the gate, grinning. "Miss me?" He asked jokingly, but you glared. "No." You murmured, and he laughed.

But then you heard more footsteps. The two of you gasped, and Steve hurried with the lock, quickly getting it to open, and freed you. They were about to run, but you heard something. "Where do you think you're going...?" The voice was hush and hauntingly calm. The two of you stopped, and turned around slowly. It was the guy.

"_, get behind me." Steve ordered, voice dead serious. "But-" "Now!" You nodded quickly, getting behind him. The boy stared at Steve, clenching his fists. "We meet again... Enderman." Steve muttered, pulling out a diamond sword. Oh, Enderman. So that was his name.

"I caught her. Give her back." The Enderman growled, and from his hands was a dark aura, and he stared at Steve threateningly. "It's impolite to take a girl against her will. Now back off." Steve replied, clenching his fists around the diamond sword.

"You asked for it." Enderman Said with a smirk.  
Oh no.

Now, before you accuse me of anything, I also have this story on Quotev under the name Blizz (yes, that is me), and I will only put a few chapters on here. I am working on it OFFICIALLY on Quotev, so here's a link if you want it: story/4072994/Im-in-M-MineCraft-Reader-Insert-Yep/

Hope you enjoyed the story so far, thank you for reading it. :)


	4. Chapter Four: Steve

Oh no...  
Steve was going to get himself killed! You gasped as he ran up, and with a battle cry, sliced the Enderwhatsisname stealthily with his sword. But he just vanished... but then teleported right behind Steve, giving him a swift slam to the back, and right when Steve turned, Enderman teleported again. "Fuck!" Steve growled, turning to give Enderman another slash, this one knocking him back. Steve quickly grabbed you, carrying you bridal style, and making a run for it as quick as he could.

"_, you're alright. Everything will be fine." Steve said, finding a way out of the dungeon with the Enderman behind them. "Thank god it's raining!" Steve said, sighing in relief. "How the hell is that a good thing!?" You shot back, and he grinned, turning around. "Hey!" You protested, but watched as the Enderman tried to follow them, but screeched when he felt the rain, teleporting back into the dungeon.

"He hates water." Steve explained, carrying you back to the house. "Hey, I can carry myself! Put me down, I'm not crippled." you muttered, but Steve just ignored you, carrying you into the house and putting you on the bed. "Well, that was a day, wasn't it?" He said, grinning, plopping down next to you.

"Get your own bed." When you said that, Steve just laughed. "This is my bed." He stated. "Are you saying there's only one bed!?" You shouted, and he laughed. "What are you making me sleep on the floor?" He asked, and you shrugged. "Hey, maybe I will." You muttered. "Nope. You'll be the one sleeping on the floor." He replied jokingly, getting up and walking over to the little fireplace he had.

"Fire's warm." He said, and you sighed, getting up to sit by him at the fire. You stared into the burning orange flames, sighing. "...I wish I could just go home..." you murmured sadly. "How come?" Steve asked, looking over at you. "I miss my family, my life... my best friend..." you sniffled, hugging your knees close to you. Steve sighed.

"I'd be alone then..." He said, looking at you sadly. "You're the first person I've seen in years. You can't leave me alone..."

"Well... I could... I could bring you with me." You murmured. "You wouldn't be alone then."

Steve shook his head slowly. "Look, _... you don't understand. I can't." "Why not?" "Because... I'm a part of the game. I can't just leave. It's not physically possible. And even if it was possible... I'm the only one left to look after everyone. The monsters are evil, untrustable. If I left for one minute, everything in this world would be dead and replaced with... the nether. Lava everywhere. All hell would break loose." Steve said.

"...I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay a little longer..." you murmured, sighing. "Hey, about those... monsters, did you call them? Other than the Skeleton and Enderman, what are there?" You asked, sitting up to look at Steve closely.

"Well, there's zombies, and there's giant spiders, and there's creepers... don't mess with them. They're... hard to explain. Uh, they're green and make hissing noises. They will explode immediately, and if you ever see one, just tell me. There's also ghasts, blazes, and zombie pigmen. You only see those in the nether. Ghasts are very large and scary. They screech and throw fire balls at you. Blazes can be difficult to fight, and zombie pigmen aren't all that bad. They'll leave you alone, as long as you leave them alone. They're like wolves... if you upset one, the whole pack comes to tear you to pieces." Steve explained.

"Wolves do what now?" You murmured, and Steve laughed. "Wolves are like us and the monsters. They're like people, stand on two legs... you know. They are usually found in packs. Don't hurt one though. They'll get so angry it's as though their eyes are red! But if you offer them a bone, they would gladly become your loyal companion, guard, hunter, best friend... anything and everything you want them to be, just like a pet dog. They say bones are very sacred, and all with the courage to kill a skeleton deserves their presence. Interesting guys, really." Steve said, and you nodded. "Teach me how to fight skeletons!" You said eagerly, smiling wide.

Steve just laughed at you again. "Hey, it's already night. You should get some rest..." he said, and you nodded, but then gave him a threataning glare. "Nothing funny, alright?" You murmured, and Steve nodded, a sudden serious look on his face. "Promise." He said, and you went to get some rest.

Steve just sat by the fireplace, smiling softly, looking at the fire. It was sure good to have some company again. "Today's been a long day... I'd better get some rest." He murmured, laying down on the carpet right there. He didn't mind the floor. Having a friend was worth it.

* * *

Now, before you accuse me of anything, I also have this story on Quotev under the name Blizz (yes, that is me), and I will only put a few chapters on here. I am working on it OFFICIALLY on Quotev, so here's a link if you want it: story/4072994/Im-in-M-MineCraft-Reader-Insert-Yep/

Hope you enjoyed the story so far, thank you for reading it. :)


End file.
